


As The Gateway Shatters

by cookiesandturntables



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: I am a pathetic willow branch, I'm Sorry, Well - Freeform, here, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesandturntables/pseuds/cookiesandturntables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bang.</p><p>Then screaming.</p><p>Then silence.</p><p> </p><p>The bed is always comfier.<br/>And the background sounds are gone.</p><p>It's always the same</p><p>We're sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Gateway Shatters

"No! No please no-"

Bang.

Screaming.

"Elder Price! No you can't-"

Then silence.

Kevin opened his eyes. The bright light caused him to screw them shut again straight away.

This always happened when he woke up from those horrible nightmares. He rolled over and relished the unusual comfiness of his thin mattress and sheets. His pillow usually always needed to be three times fuller and the wool blanket was normally itchier than all the mosquito bites he got in the day. However, right now, it felt like heaven.

He hummed a happy tune to himself and decided to try and get some more sleep, he would probably need it for tomorrow. The days in Uganda were horrible- dry, sticky and hot enough to melt the entire Arctic circle within an hour.

The usual buzzing of bugs and creaking of beds was at a minimum tonight, so it seemed. Perfect, now he might actually get some sleep.

Tonight was, despite that horrible dream, the most pleasant night Kevin Price had had in a very long time.

That was, until it struck him that his bed had never ever been this comfy.

Forget the annoyance and unwanted-ness of the usual background noise, it was completely silent.

And finally, if it was the middle of the night, it shouldn't be bright.

He forced himself to open his eyes again. Bright white light forced its way into his eyes and he was almost punched awake by some invisible force. He yelped out in surprise, though what surprised him more was the fact that the yelp had sounded slightly muffled. Kevin tried speaking.

"Elders...?" He asked. His quiet question sounded further away than ones own voice normally would.

Come to think of it, the bright white light hadn't gone away. Kevin looked around a little, surprised to find absolutely nothing. White extended in every direction he could see.

"Elders!" He shouted, starting to freak out a little. He got up and ran around, the ground shifting under his feet as he did so. Looking down, he only saw white. Frustrated, scared and confused, he sank to his knees and prayed he'd wake up soon.

Bang.

More screaming.

"No! Elder Mckinley get away from him! No, no-"

Then silence.

Connor opened his eyes. The bright light caused him to screw them shut again straight away.

This always happened when he woke up from those horrible nightmares. God, he hated them so much. He took a moment to appreciate the comfiness of his bed, and sighed contentedly. At this rate, he could probably get some actual sleep, and not go back to the hellish dream he'd just been in.

"Elders!" Connor heard a voice, very far away cry. He recognised that voice- it was Kevin.

He opened his eyes slowly and gazed out upon white stretching in every direction. Was he still dreaming? No this felt too real, but then so had that dream from before, the one with all the shooting, and the blood.

He ran blindly in the direction of the voice, the ground constantly shifting and changing beneath his feet. It was horrible to run on.

"Kevin?!" He called out. His voice sounded so alien and far away.

Meanwhile, Kevin kneeled with his head in his hands. "What is this...." He whispered to himself.

"Kevin?!" He heard someone call him. Immediately, he stood to listen.

Connor kept running, until he tripped over nothingness, something he rarely did, being a balanced dancer. Though, the nothingness was very tall, and in all honestly he wondered how he could have tripped over it. Stopping in his tracks, he eased backwards to find what had caused him to trip.

Kevin felt something like a kick to the shoulder. "Ouch! Mind where you're... Oh." There was no one else here, he must have imagined it, he thought, until he felt the same kick again from behind this time.

As Connor edged backwards, he tripped over again and landed on his back.

Kevin noticed a very faint whip of colour when he felt the kick. The colour went over his shoulder and rested just in front of him, getting clearer with ever passing second. The colour was taking on the shape of a man.

Connor sat up an rubbed his head. In front of him, he could see the translucent silhouette of a man, which got more opaque the more he looked. He jumped, still expecting to be alone, and when he looked back, Kevin was kneeling in front of him, hands clasped in prayer.

"Kevin!" He cried out, his voice sounding less distant than before.

"Connor...?" Kevin asked, opening his eyes. Sure enough, Connor was sitting in front of him. "Con!" He grinned happily and leaned forward to hug Connor, both of them falling too far forwards and landing on each other.

"Wh-what is this place?" He asked, letting go of Connor.

"I, uh, don't know...." Connor replied, "It's weird though, that's for sure..."

Kevin blinked and both he and Connor were sitting on his bed, back in his room in Uganda.

"What...?..." Kevin whispered.

The bed was stripped of its covers and Kevin's stuff had all been packed up, and lay in the suitcase next to them. Kevin reached out to touch it, it felt cold, and he couldn't move it. Frustrated, he let out a sigh.

"I'll say it, this is one crazy dream." He folded his arms.

"Kevin," Connor said softly. "I don't think we're dreaming." He put a hand on his shoulder as the pair saw Arnold run into the room and shut the door behind him.

Someone was banging on the door. "Elder Cunningham! We need to talk to you! Please don't do anything to yourself okay?"

Arnold's white shirt was covered in blood and dirt and his hair was more ruffled than it usual untidy state. His eyes were red and swollen and it looked like he was still crying.

"Hey, Arnold, buddy it's okay," Kevin said, standing up and putting his arms on Arnold's shoulders. Like the suitcase, they felt cold, and Kevin furrowed his brow, confused. Arnold hadn't even reacted to the touch, and he didn't look as if he'd heard Kevin at all. The crying elder collapsed in a heap on his bed and sobbed into the pillow.

Kevin had never seen Arnold like this and it was heartbreaking.

"Arnold... I'm right here..." Kevin said quietly, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Kevin...." Arnold whimpered, and for a second Kevin thought Arnold had heard him.

"What is it Arnold?" He asked.

Arnold just continued to cry, sobs shaking his body.

Kevin looked over at Connor. "Why can't he hear me?" He asked, panicked.

"I don't know..." Connor said, standing up. "Let's go check elsewhere."

Kevin got up and with one last look at Arnold, placed a hand on the door handle and tried to open it. Like everything else, it felt cold and it wouldn't move.

"Why doesn't anything I touch work?!" Kevin said angrily, and made to kick the door. After his foot made contact for a second, it just passed through and he fell to the other side. Connor followed suit and both of them picked themselves up and dusted themselves off.

The hallway was extremely quiet and there was no sign of anyone. Kevin and Connor walked down to the living room. They were met by something they did not expect to see.

District nine was completely dressed in black. The remaining Elders of the district (except Elder Cunningham, who wasn't present) in the room wore their usual black pants, but also black shirts, ties and their badges.

Elder Thomas was standing and addressing the group. Everyone was upset, but poor Elder Thomas looked like he had it the worse. He was normally so happy and smiley, though now tears rolled down his cheeks as he struggled to compose himself.

"Chris!" Connor called out and ran over to try and comfort his companion. "Hey, Chris hey it's me, it's okay," he reassured the smaller man. Just like Arnold, Chris didn't react. Instead, he gathered himself as best he could and spoke to the group.

Connor turned and walked back over to Kevin, who hugged him close to his chest as the pair looked at how distraught everyone else was and something clicked.

"We are gathered here this evening to commemorate the deaths of t-two of our own missionaries; Elder C-Connor McKinley and Elder Kevin Price. Elder Price was shot, trying to defend the village, a-and the offender remains unknown, and Elder McKinley was also sh-shot trying to defend Elder Price. Their noble sacrifices w-ill be remembered by us all, and may we p-pray that they have found their paths to heaven to be with Heavenly Father-"

"We will remember them."

"We will remember."

"We will remember."

"We will remember."

"We will remember."

"We will remember them."

"Amen."


End file.
